


The end of an unlived life

by Lary_sam



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lary_sam/pseuds/Lary_sam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A diagnostic, a bucket list and the wish of living an entire life in few days. The time is short but anything is possible, specially when he never wanted to live so much. He didn’t live a great life but he never thought about dying nor that would happen so soon and fast. What he couldn't never imagine was how his last days would be the ones to make he feels more alive than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, people, first... This fic will be a challenger to me. First it will be my first time trying to write something in English and without a beta - so sorry for any terrible mistakes - and second because it's been a while since I wrote anything even in my birth langague... So I hope you like this and if it is the case let me know that I need to continue.
> 
> Well this is a death fic so... sorry again... and it was based on the movie "My life without me".

Finally the rain is falling and you see people running seeking for shelter or just openning their umbrellas but you’re doing nothing. You just stay still and letting the rain soak your clothes and hair like you’re not feeling the cold through your skin. No, you just take the chance to try to cry but even this you can't. Your talk with the doctor just keeps repeting in your mind and you feel nothing. Angry, fear, joy, sadness... nothing. It seems like all your senses are numbs.

All you can think is in the people running around you without seeing you or just taking you for weird. They’re not gonna miss you in their lives. They’re not gonna note when you’re gone.

Nothing will change for them...

You never have a brilliant life but you have never thought about death like something concrete and imminent. But, now, there isn’t no way of not thinking. And still, there you are on the rain and trying to feel something.

“I’m gonna die”, you think but nothing changes and maybe that’s a good sinal. The truth is that you don’t know. Your only certain is that your time is ending and you haven’t lived none of your dreams. You didn’t travel to another country, haven’t lived a great love, didn't become famous with your art. Maybe none of that would had happened but now you know that they never will. There isn’t more time.

Or is there?


	2. Chapter 2

ONE DAY EARLY

 

The people is starting to leave as the time passes and Grantaire is thanking God. He’s tired and his stomach is a little sore. Whatever it was that he ate is making him sick now. So everything he wants in that moment is to go to his tiny and tight flat and sleep.

\- You look terrible. – Montparnasse, who is the other barman, joked. – And you lost weight as well.

\- I ate something that is making me sick. – Grantaire passes his hand through is face, wiping the cold sweat. – Hey, Parnasse, can you handle everything while I take five?

\- Sure, it’s everything calm now. – Montparnasse takes a Lucky Strike’s cartoon. – Want one on your break?

Grantaire looks to the cigaret like he is thinking about it but then shakes his head. – Nah, I hadn’t wanted one of these for days.

\- Did you stop? – Montparnasse looks surprised. – Now I understand why you’re feeling like shit. You can be sure, R, this shit kills but not son of bitches like us.

Grantaire laughs and feels a cramp. – Ok, but I really need to...

\- Ok, go! – Montparnasse makes a face and shouts when Grantaire started to desappear, don’t giving a fuck for the opinions of the clients. – And don’t forget to open the window, fucker!

Grantaire laughed and continued to walk trough the hall, passing the clients toilet to use the little one reserved to the employees right after the storage room. The room was small barely fitting a gray toilet and a little sink that was for a time white but now was more yellowish with a tiny mirror above. But what matters was that was clean.

Grantaire watched his pale face on the tiny mirro and held his breath when felt a new stab of pain in his stomach. Supporting himself on the sink the brunette saw the knots of his hand getting white due the effort to keep standing. When the pain finally passed he could breath.

\- What’s wrong with you? - He asked his own reflection. - You know you can’t get sick now. We need the money so you need to get better.

 

Satisfied when another wave of pain didn’t came, Grantaire turned to the toilet and opened his jeans. The relief of empting his bladder after so many hours behind the bar last only a few minutes though. When he looked down he stilled. There was blood.

 

***

Grantaire took his time to calme himself and to go back to work. He was trying to convince himself that it was nothing serious but now he was starting to get really worried. Maybe it was time to go to the public clinic. He just wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out what was wrong...

\- Fuck, R, did you have to take so long! - Montparnasse bitched right when saw he was back. - Whatever this bug you got is I don’t want to catch it. And since you decided to spent half an hour in break I’m going and you close the bar.

Without waiting for an answer Montparnasse left leaving Grantaire to work alone that one more time thanked God for to be Wednesday and to just have a few clients. All that he wanted was go home even if he had to face the cold of November.

\- With my luck it will start to snow. – He whispered to himself and thow a brief look to his thin coat bellow the counter

Releasing a long breath Grantaire went to the bell put at the corner of the bar and rang it three times announcing that it was the last round before the bar close. It didn’t take long for some people appeared to ask for the last drink of the night.

To say the truth there was only the usual clients and a group of friends that looked like to be university students. Maybe they weren’t even at legal age but Grantaire only hoped that they weren’t the trouble type.

\- Hey, could I have four more beers? – One of the students got close and he had a big and friendly smile.

\- Sure. – Grantaire gave the two first beers, but when he would pass the other two another stab of pain hit him and made he drop one of the beers. – Shit!

The student took the third beer before that been dropped too and with his other hand held Grantaire’s arm. – Are you ok, buddy?

With close eyes Grantaire took a deep breath and waited the pain fade. – Sorry, let me pick another.

Reluctantly the younger man release Grantaire’s arm for him replace the broke beer. – Do you need help?

\- Nah… I’m fine. It’s just been a long day. – Grantaire tried to smile. – You know what that last beer will be on the house.

The boy laughed. - I liked you. The bar is good and I still got one free beer. - The younger was brunette with curly hair and a rounded face. He’s handson, no doubt.

\- Well maybe you and your friends become regulars. – Grantaire started to clean the mess that he made thanking when he didn’t feel any pain. – But for now you should take the beers to your friends before they get hot or I kick you all out.

\- Name is Courfeyrac. - He said offering his hand. - But everybody call me Courf.

\- Grantaire. – Accepting the hand.

\- Well, Grantaire. – Courfeyrac picked up the four beers. - I don’t know the others but I think I’m conquered.

\- Just don’t expect free beers everytime. I’m not that easy. – Courf laughed and started to get back to his friends.

When he finaly closed the bar it was three in the morning. He was tired but still had to walk three blocks in the cold weather.

***

When he arrived at home Grantaire opened the door slowly trying not make any sound to not wake up the two figures who slept in the living room. As soon as he closed the door he took off his tennis leaving them at the corner and walked to the sofa. He smiled at the image that he found..

Gavroche was lying on the sofa but he was practically upside down almost falling on a sleepy Eponine who looked smaller all curled up on the thin mattres beside the old sofa.

Grantaire straightened Gavroche on the sofa covering him with a blanket and moved away his blond curls from his face. Sometime it surprised him how much the little brat had grown up in the last year or that Eponine and him were living there for a whole year.

Eponine had decided to leave her abusive parents and asked Grantaire and Jehan for help. What the two didn’t expect was to Gravoche appear one day after Eponine. The build where they lived was owned by the Thenardies but everybody knew that theirs profit came from more doubtful business. It was a miracle that Eponine had grown up with parents like that and yet became the fierce girl that she was.

What matters was that they made it works. Since Eponine completed 18 years she had started to work in the mornings at a cafe and if the little that Jehan made with his freelance works they had money to pay Eponine’s parent who didn’t see a reason to not charge full rent on them.

Grantaire still observed the two brothers when he noticed that Eponine was shaking. The heater had broken a couple of weeks ago and they didn’t have money to fix it. Walking to the room that he shared with Jehan, Grantaire picked up his blanket and went to cover the girl. Once back in the room, he lifted the blanket that covered Jehan to join his friend getting away from the cold.

\- Oh my God, R! – Jean woke up complaining as soon as the brunette curled around him. – Your feets are freezing, man!

\- Sorry, I took my blanket to Eponine. She was shaking. – Grantaire explained even Jehan didn’t have asked.

Jehan sat down and started to rub Grantaire’s feet to get them warm. - I thought you would do that. I said to her to take it anyway but you know how she is...

\- Stubborn and headstrong. – Grantaire smiled and pulled Jehan tgiving him a brief kiss. - Thank you. Now let’s go to sleep I’m dead and I know you will wake up with the sun to scearch a job.

Jehan didn’t need to be asked twice and went into hiding bellow the blanket putting his head on Grantaire’s chest. – I have a good feeling about tomorrow.

Grantaire knew Jehan since he was a teenager and the two became best friends since then. And right there feeling Jehan’s body warming his Grantaire fell asleep trying to believe in Jehan about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post the next soon.
> 
> Every kudos and coments are welcome!!!!
> 
> Hope you're all liking it!


End file.
